<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class of outsiders by Angelcataanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014395">Class of outsiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcataanna/pseuds/Angelcataanna'>Angelcataanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gokusen (Anime &amp; Manga), Gokusen (TV), Shinkumi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcataanna/pseuds/Angelcataanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is gonna takes stuff from both the manga and the tv drama.  Shin life hasn’t been the same since him and Yamaguchi started dating and he wouldn’t changed that for the world (if only the new kids in yamakumi class would fall in line )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is taking stuff from with the manga and the tv drama</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sawada Shin was walking from his law classes to the usual cafe he meets his girlfriend(ex home room teacher) for the regular daily talks <strong>“unless her class got into trouble again” </strong>he thinks to him self with a slight smirk on his face, until he heard someone calls his name </p><p>“Sawada Shin-San” A girl with long black hair a light pink sun dress on came running up to him”Hey, we're trying to get a study group together”she stops to point at Uesugi rastu “and wanted to know if you wanna join us “ she asked with a sweet smile Shin sigh and shock his head. <br/><br/></p><p>“one I have a date with my girlfriend right now”shin smirks at her shack look on her face and Continue to talk”and two it my class weekly get together, and our home room teacher is bringing her new class to meet us “  </p><p>Uesugi sneaker “so pretty much you plan to spend the rest of the day with your old high school teacher and all the other hooligans from your shitty school”</p><p>Shin laughs “yup!” He said as he turn away waving</p><p>“Shin has a girlfriend “the girl in the sundress said angry </p><p>“i would call her much of a girlfriend “ he said as he started walking “but if your like to see her for your self I know we’re their meet for his group meeting tonight” </p><p>her eyes light up.</p><p>——————-</p><p>Shin smiles as he sees his favorite person in the world waiting for him with to his amusement a group of high school boys with her “yo!” He said as he walked over and kiss her check, witch left yamaguchi blushing  “so why your all here” </p><p>“senpai we all needed extra help with our studying today” the boys replied to innocently witch got him to laugh out right “I see “ was his only reply as he took a seat and started helping them study along side his kumiko. By the time their we’re done it was time to meet up with the rest of the game at Kuma’s shop. As their started joking on the trap their shin grab his girls hand and pulled her a little closer to him (yells of get a room came from said school boys with them) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t fXxk with yamakumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the group slowly step in side Kuma’s shop the new and old student of yamakumi got to officially meet(other than showing up to save their teacher for the Black skulls gang) stories of different trouble the groups got into started to go around congrats to Kuma’s married got though around (as well as other stuff) the laughter all came to a stop when Uesugi and the beauty in the sun dress walked in Kuma’s stands up “we’re closed except for a Private party “ his arms cross as some of the others boys stand up”Kuma’s set down” shin calls then looks “what do you guys want now “ yamaguchi looked at him confused and slowly Whisper in shin ear. </p><p>“I know the dude, but who the babe in the dress” shin smiles at her but kept his eyes on the two at the door. </p><p>“I am katsu yumi, a school met of sawada san, these most be the classmate and the old teacher of yours,but where this girlfriend yours at?” She asked in an Obviously trying to be cute voice </p><p>Shin smirks and pulled Yamaguchi into his lap”she right here, I a simple boy that fall for my old high school teacher “ the girls eyes got wide at this news and her shocked look didn’t go away as kumiko started hitting shin</p><p>“Learn to keep your hands to your self” was said between every hit as the guys laugh as Youichi Minami couldn’t kept his mouth shot </p><p>“Damn yamakumi still playing hard ball with you shin-Chan “ witch made both turn to hit him (he starts rubbing the matching bumps on his head )</p><p>“Ah, I mean Uesugi-San said something about knowing we’re you liked to hang out, so I could bring you the study materials for the study group, and I was Curious about what type of girls the great sawada San into “she said as she handed over papers and bow as she turn to leave she gave that teacher an disgusted look” Yumi wasn’t gonna give up on shin<br/>——————————-<br/>“He dating a Violent woman that have no fashion Sense !” She Screamed at her roommates later that night “she also older and was his teacher! How sickening is that” </p><p>The others girl who all looked oddly similar to her.<br/>“He from a good family, has amazing looks and he won’t even give us the time of day” this girl wear a red sundress and had her hair up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>